Jacen Solo
Jacen Solo was a human male Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order who proved crucial in defeating the Yuuzhan Vong Empire and protecting the Galaxy during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Born in 2006 to Han and Leia Skywalker Solo, Solo spent most of his early years as the target of various kidnapping plots and schemes against his famous parents. When he was thirteen, he and his younger sister Jaina began attending the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4, where their uncle Luke Skywalker taught them the ways of the Force. There he made several friends, among them the Hapan princess Tenel Ka Djo, to whom he became strongly attracted. While training, he and his friends defeated numerous plots against the New Republic and, in 24 ABY, he and his younger brother Ashton were apprenticed to Skywalker. A philosopher who struggled with the idea of employing violence to fight violence, Solo entered a personal crisis with the outbreak of the Yuuzhan Vong War. He preferred to serve off the front lines, but felt obligated to volunteer for the strike team assembled to eliminate the voxyn queen at Myrkr. There, Anakin Solo almost died and Jacen Solo stepped up to lead the team, killing the queen and ending the voxyn threat before he was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong. Solo spent nearly a year in captivity, during which he was tortured for weeks at a time. Solo struggled with his circumstances and with the teachings of his captor and mentor, Yoder Minch. He slipped to the dark side before returning and embracing the idea of responding to the universe with unconditional, all-encompassing love. He escaped Yuuzhan Vong custody with Yoder, the son of the late Jedi Master Yoda Minch as well as a former Jedi of the Old Republic, and rejoined the war effort. In the final battle of the war, Solo stormed Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane's Citadel and defeated Onimi, who was mentally controlling the Supreme Overlord, while Solo himself experienced a moment of unity with the Force. Biography Early Life Jacen Solo was born in the medical ward of the Imperial Palace three hours before his twin sister Jaina Solo on the planet Coruscant in the year 2006. The son of former smuggler, retired General, and Rebel icon Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa Solo of Alderaan, the New Republic Minister of State, Jacen was a figure of galactic political significance before he was even born, as news of the pregnancy was spread throughout the New Republic and it immediately became a matter of public interest. As Jacen developed in his mother's womb, it was immediately apparent that he had a connection to the Force, and Organa Solo was able to make mental contact with his developing mind through the Force. She did so frequently to calm him when he was agitated.Star Wars: The Last Command On the run However, Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo, the new leader of the Galactic Empire's military, promised Organa Solo's powerful Jedi children to Jorus Sabaoth, as his to raise in exchange for C'baoth's participation in the Grand Admiral's schemes. This resulted in several kidnapping attempts by Grand Admiral Thrawn's Sith agents against Organa Solo during her pregnancy.Star Wars: Heir to the Empire Organa Solo evaded all of them and was able to appeal to the Sith to change their allegiance to her, exposing Thrawn's manipulations of their people and playing on their reverence for Darth Vader, the man who was Organa Solo's father. Solo was raised in the Solos' Imperial Palace suite with Organa Solo's father and her adoptive sister Winter serving as their nurse. Their uncle, Luke Skywalker, tested his Force potential and found it astonishing. Shortly after Thrawn's defeat, a new threat presented itself when Emperor Dantius Palpatine reemerged from the Deep Core and conquered Coruscant. The young twins was evacuated from the planet and hidden away from the resurgent Empire and the growing threat of the dark side of the Force on the safe-world of Alderaan.Star Wars: Dark Empire II Winter cared for the twins, while their grandfather, Anakin, and a squad of Sith warriors provided security. He only saw his parents twice in 14 ABY before Han and Leia Organa Solo arrived on the Millennium Falcon to stay in seclusion with Jacen and his sister. They were quickly followed by members of Palpatine's Dark Side Elite, who sought to kidnap the children for the Dark Lord. Defended by the Jedi Kam Solusar, Empatojayos Brand, and Rayf Ysanna, the children were still snatched by Kvag Gthull before Ysanna freed them and their mother killed Gthull, causing the rest of the Dark Jedi to flee. With the arrival of Imperial All Terrain Armored Transports, Organa Solo had to take the children and flee to Nespis VIII. They were once again forced to flee when Palpatine targeted Nespis VIII, the site of the New Republic's hidden headquarters, with the Galaxy Gun superweapon. Traveling to Onderon, they were followed by Palpatine, who managed to sneak into Organa Solo's room, seeking to impregnate Leia as a form of revenge. Brand sacrificed himself and Han shot the Emperor, forcing him to flee and ending the Empire's resurgence for the time being.Star Wars: Dark Empire III Personality and traits Powers and abilities Force powers Jacen Solo had great Force potential, which his uncle was able to sense shortly after his birth. Once trained, he was considered broadly gifted in the Force, skilled in numerous areas. By the time he was an adult, Jacen Solo demonstrated tremendous power in the Force. He was able to manifest his powers very early on, using telekinesis as a two-year-old to retrieve items from high shelves and make other mischief. By the time he was five, he could use exceptionally tightly-focused telekinesis to move air molecules rapidly, heating them and creating a glow, and to slow water molecules enough to cause them to freeze. However, he had great difficulty with levitating objects in the air and sustaining their motion. This disability was quickly eliminated by his training, and by 26 ABY, Solo was able to launch a telekinetic whirlwind launching a barrage of debris at opponents. Even as a developing fetus in the womb, Jacen Solo was contacted by his mother through the Force, though he only expressed rudimentary sensations and emotions. After birth, he was able to respond to these Force messages through the bond he had with his mother. He had a bond with Jaina as well, which was especially strong because of their sibling connection. From childhood, they were able to communicate with each other through the Force, rendering much conversation superfluous; they were also able to feel what the other felt. During the First Battle of Dubrillion, Solo was able to link himself mentally with his siblings, sharing perceptions and thoughts through the Force in order to fight with superior coordination. The meld went beyond the heightened bonding he had sometimes employed with Jaina in combat situations, to the point where their minds seemed to work as one. During the Myrkr mission, the strike team expanded on this concept, with Solo and his great empathic powers serving as the focus for a seventeen-Jedi battle meld. The battle meld worked in much the same way as the meld at Dubrillion, allowing the Jedi to share thoughts. Under Solo's control, they became nearly one mind, and he was at times liable to lose track of his own body, submerged in the thoughts of the others. Through the bond, he could shift the feelings of some Jedi to others, drawing the proper emotion from one Jedi to reinforce others. As a two-year-old, Jacen Solo was able to speak with animals through the Force, understanding their thoughts and making himself understood to them. By the time he was five, he could direct the behavior of insects, and "make friends" of creatures, convincing them to do his bidding. His empathy did not extend only to animals as Solo was skilled in detecting emotions and understanding what others were feeling. He could use that connection in the other direction, influencing the minds of others. In addition to standard mind tricks, Solo could use the Force to project a sensation of dread to others, driving them away, and exert a powerful mind trick that would could compel even a talented Jedi. As a teenager, he could close himself off from the Force, rendering himself difficult to sense in it and preventing any guidance from the Force reaching him. He later developed this ability further, returning from his five-year sojourn with the capability to cloak himself in the Force almost completely, cutting off even the most powerful other Jedi from detecting his presence and masking his feelings and emotions. He also had a natural talent with those Force skills involved in the manipulation of the body. Solo was able to use the Force to dull pain. He was also talented in healing, able to skillfully put others into healing trances, among other healing powers. He could exercise precise control over his own bodily functions, manipulating blood flow and organ performance in order to modify his physical condition and adapt to his environment or wounds. Tapas, the technique of keeping warm within a cold environment, was among these practices of bodily control. In addition to his special affinities, Solo had access to a broad slate of Jedi skills after training. By the time Solo was five, he had been trained by Skywalker to erect a Force barrier and defend himself. Using the Force, he could jump great heights, and also slow his fall. He could use the Force to "see" for him, and had the predictive ability common to Jedi, sensing danger before it happened. By 40 ABY, he was able to receive specific brief visions of future hazards. During his battle with Onimi, Solo experienced a moment of oneness with the Force, in which he was united with its power. He was briefly transfigured as a being of pure Force energy, achieving deeper unity with the Force than any Jedi in history. Jedi historian Tionne Solusar described him as "briefly transformed into the most powerful manifestation of the Force on record." He could counteract any of Onimi's actions and neutralize his poisons, finally destroying and melting Onimi through the power of the Force and his own toxins. To observers, Solo appeared to grow in size and age five years in the moment, bathed in a glow of light. As a mature Jedi, Solo mastered many specialized or advanced techniques. He could absorb energy, including blaster bolts, through the Force, and safely dissipate it. He could deflect bolts rather than absorbing them as well. Solo stunned enemies, even Yuuzhan Vong, using a Force power that manifested as a green, lightning-like discharge from his fingertips. By the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Solo could neutralize toxins and manipulate substances on a molecular level, as Yoder was able to. Working with Luke Skywalker, Solo developed a technique to detect individuals who posed a threat, but were hiding their presences in the Force. By searching for the secondary effects emanating around them in the Force, rather than the presences of the individuals themselves, a Jedi could perceive the presence of ripples in the Force that were seemingly without a source. At the epicenter would be the cloaked person. At the same time, Solo and Skywalker developed ways to sustain use of the Force at levels beyond the safe capacity of the body to channel for spurts in which overwhelming use of the Force was needed. He could draw the Force through his body at an unsafe rate, resisting the pain and exhaustion of Force overload, but could not prevent it from taking a toll on his body. Also among his talents was the ability to use the Force to "flash" a camera, creating a brief burst of static in the recording that would prevent him from appearing in recordings. Solo was capable of resisting interrogation, using the Force to block information in his mind where it could not be divulged. Solo also instinctively summoned Force lightning and performed a Force choke as well. In addition, his time as a captive of the Yuuzhan Vong had taught him how to suppress his responses to pain through sheer willpower, though he still felt the sensation. During his year-long Force journey, Solo learned a wide range of esoteric abilities from many Force-using traditions. On Solo's journeys, he met and learned from the Aing-Tii and acquired the Dathomiri ability to kindle a globe of light through a Force spell, which he could move and manipulate to provide illumination, and the Nightsisters taught him the blood trail technique, allowing him to imbue his own blood with a connection to himself that he could follow through the Force. From the Theran Listeners, Solo learned techniques to quiet his mind and focus on communications through the Force, hearing and understanding them more clearly and determining greater detail about the communicator. Among the Baran Do, Solo learned their techniques for weather prediction, involving the sensing of natural energy. He then swiftly learned techniques from the Baran Do Koon family, which involved the manipulation of his body's electromagnetic field for various objects. Among those he mastered was the ayna-seff ability, which allowed him to control the way his brain would appear to electroencephaloscans. Solo learned the memory rub technique from the Fallanassi, which allowed him to suppress others' memories through application of the Force. In addition, Solo was familiar with Fallanassi techniques to project illusions, and could create highly convincing projections using the sect's techniques, including the Fallanassi mirror illusion technique, projecting an illusion the nature of which was determined by the viewer. Lightsaber skills Solo had a natural talent for fencing, and was considered one of the best duelists in the Jedi academy shortly after constructing his lightsaber. Appearances *''Star Wars: Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire II'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire III'' }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:House of Solo Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Skywalker family Category:Smugglers Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:New Republic Starfighter Corps personnel Category:Pirates Category:Privateers Category:Philosophers Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:Mechanics Category:Jedi instructors Category:New Republic individuals Category:Coruscant Jedi Academy students Category:Lightsaber combat instructors Category:Healers and doctors Category:Inhabitants of Earth